


consequence

by alexelwelch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No beta we die like jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexelwelch/pseuds/alexelwelch
Summary: In his anger, Tommy failed to notice that he wasn't alone.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 308





	consequence

**Author's Note:**

> hey tommy stans come get y'all juice

The gentle glow of the rising moon cast looming shadows over the forest ground, washing the undergrowth in darkness. In the distance, the blazes of torches in the sleeping city emitted a warm and homely light that reached far into the sky and above the treeline. It was quiet - peaceful even - but the serenity of the silence was quickly broken by the rhythmic footsteps and erratic breathing of a young teenager breaking through the bushes.

_"What did you do, Tommy?"_

Tommy didn't think he had ever felt this angry. After his trial, his punishment, he stormed into the forests that stood tall behind New L'manberg, purposely averting his gaze away from his city, not wanting to see the unwarranted consequences of his actions. Unwarranted. Although he was aware of what he had done, Tommy stood strong in his belief that Dream's retaliation against his entire country was extreme. However, Tommy did privately admit to himself that he felt some form of sick glee in watching the front of George's pathetic little hut burn to the ground.

The blonde gripped an axe in his right hand, the muscled straining to the point that his knuckles started turning white. His mind was racing, the events of the evening running his head on repeat, his blood boiling hotter and hotter as he remembered the details and the following consequences. 

_"This has your name written all over it."_

Tommy's body began moving on autopilot, his emotions once again leading his actions. He swung the axe and slashed at anything he approached, whether it was a bush, a tree, or a blameless animal that shot away the moment he lashed out. Cries of frustration and anger escaped his lips, feelings of betrayal and isolation blurring his mind as he stormed through the woodland.

_"You need to be quiet from now on, okay?"_

He broke away from the undergrowth and into an illuminated clearing which initially appeared empty. A muffled groan rang out from his left, the familiar noise pushing the boy into alertness, and causing him to angle his wound up body in that exact direction. A pair of icy blue eyes met with dull brown ones, a slow-moving and drooping figure emerging from behind a tree.

_"You are the largest liability we have at the moment."_

Tommy immediately fell into familiar movements at the sight of the mild danger, easily side stepping a slow grab and then tightly gripping the axe with both of his hands, twisting his upper torso and swinging with all the strength he had in his skinny figure. Dark blood spurted from the zombie's body and painted the axe, staining the iron red in the twilight . The monster swiftly crumpled to the ground after Tommy regained his balance and delivered a few more powerful blows to the head and neck.

_"Tommy is Tommy: he's never gonna stop."_

It's not enough. His vision went white as he slammed the axe down on the zombie again. Then again. The skull caved in against the building strength behind the iron and the body went completely limp. Tommy kept going, determined to silence the voices that haunted him. Another cry of rage rang out across the clearing as the rush of thoughts in his mind reached a deafening crescendo. 

_"You don't want to exile him? Fine - give me the disc."_

His frantic thoughts were silenced with one final blow to the monster's rotting skull, the mangled remains flattened against the grass in a building pool of blood. He welcomed the quiet, as vast contrast from the previous deafening roars of his mind.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his breathing evening out despite the exertion of his body. His head hung low, distantly staring down at the deformed shape that lay by his feet. Large puffs of white mist materialised in front of him, allowing a single thought to break through the mental barrier he had only just put up in his mind.

_It's kind of cold._

Tommy tugged out the axe that was lodged in the remaining flesh of the rotting torso, turning away from the results of his turbulent emotions. Instead, he focused on his surroundings, deciding it was about time he began making his way back home. It was late, and...

Someone else was here.

In his own world, Tommy failed to notice the new presence enter the clearing. Behind him, footsteps flattened the fallen leaves that littered the ground and the boy tensed, preparing to turn around and defend himself.

"Tommy..."

Oh.

The monotone voice that had recently begun haunting his nightmares echoed from the shadows - the same voice that once soothed his fears and chased away the darkness, many years ago. Now, it only served to provoke his thoughts and fuel his anger.

"Why are you out here?" Technoblade took a step towards him. 

Tommy didn't turn. He tightened his grip on his axe, his mind picking up speed once again. Frantic thoughts began to pick at the walls in his mind that he had only just managed to haphazardly throw up.

"Toms', listen, it's freezing--"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that."

  
Techno blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. It wasn't unusual for the boy the lash out - he was still a teenager, after all - but he had never sounded that malicious before. 

"You gave up the right to that nickname the second you broke apart everything I had worked for. "Everything we had fought for." Tommy spat, spinning on his feel to finally face the man he had once been proud to call his brother. His pale, pastel air was messily braided and he looked at the shivering young boy who seemed smaller than ever. 

The power difference between the two was almost comical. Techno stood looking down on the shorter male, a netherite sword strapped to his hip that was accompanied by a crossbow hung across his back. Shining dark armour helped encompass him in the shadows, whereas Tommy, armed only with an axe, stood out in the darkness with his red and white t-shirt.

Techno eyed Tommy, conflicted, and for a moment said nothing. On one hand, this is the boy who created a new government right underneath his nose. The so-called 'hero' of the story, blinded by his morals and what he believed to be 'right'. A child who, despite his losses, went against him again and again, constantly challenging those he never even stood a chance against. 

On the other hand, this was also the boy who used to look at him like he was held all the answers of the universe. The boy who, despite his distance, maintained a strong level of admiration for him growing up, only broken by the recent events. His brother. The boy he taught to fight. The boy that, when he first joined their little misfit family, seemed so skinny and so different from the teenager that stood in front of him now. However, despite the passionate and fired up front he presented, Techno was observant. He could see the insecurities brewing beneath the surface.

His concern outweighed his grudge.

"It's freezing out here." Techno grumbled, taking notice of the pale vapour pooling in front of both of their faces. "Look, the base is a little over that hill, just come with me and we'll get you warm and I can--"

"You've fucking done enough!"

Tommy raised his arm and pointed his axe in Techno's direction, raising his body up to full height. His form was a familiar one - he taught him how to fight, after all. Techno simply observed the blonde, unaffected by his hostility. He bore no armour and was armed only with an axe - realistically he posed no real threat. 

It was about time to bring up the elephant in the room.

"I spoke to Phil. I heard what happened."

Tommy huffed and began walking off, not wanting to entertain the anarchist any further.

"Of course you've spoken to Phil."

Tommy still hadn't properly spoke with his father since a little after the war, neither of them willing to bring up the sore subject of Wilbur and his death. He skirted around him with tense nods and stunted sentences, and each time Phil started walking towards him with intent clear in his body, Tommy quickly busied himself with something else outside the country .

News spread quickly around New L'manberg, and Tommy had no doubts that Phil was one of the first to know about his so-called 'treason'.

He didn't think he was still in contact with Techno, however. The older hybrid had gone underground after the war, his original base completely deserted, and there were absolutely no signs of life in Pogtopia, either. He had completely vanished, leaving the remaining members of New L'manberg constantly on edge, fearing the return of the man who had helped tear their nation into the ground.

Tommy only got a few steps away before Techno spoke up again, his deep voice echoing across the clearing.

"I told you this would happen."

"What?" Tommy turned yet again, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Technoblade considered his words carefully before elaborating. "It's a cycle, Tommy. Governments only serve to--"

"Oh piss off with your anarchist bullshit." Tommy interrupted. He had heard enough of it during his speech after Tubbo had been appointed president - a lovely moment turned savage in an instant by the very man that stood before him. 

"Surely you're not that blind to see that they're turning against you."

Tommy spluttered in indignation, glaring at his brother who had an almost bored expression on his face, almost like he had seen this before. 

"None of them have turned against me!"

"Yet." Techno hissed.

Tommy flinched backwards, shock written across his face.

"Think about it Tommy." Techno insisted, taking another step forward. "Even Tubbo thinks you're a liability. Don't you see? They don't trust you. _None of them_ trust you, and it's only a matter of time before they betray you."

Tommy opened his mouth to argue, to tell him that he was off his head and completely in the wrong; however a single moment flashed through his mind , sending a cold, crippling feeling of dread slashing straight through his chest.

_"Public enemy number one," Tubbo explained cautiously. "You were the most suspicious."_

"Dream wants that disc, doesn't he? That's what Phil said. Exile, or the disc?"

_Tubbo jumped in front of Tommy, forcing him to meet his eyes._

_"I have no intention, at this current moment, to even touch your disc."_

Tommy knew Tubbo very well. He knew when Tubbo was angry, when he was happy, when he was putting on a front...

Tommy also knew when he was lying.

Tubbo was considering it. He was considering giving Dream the disc.

_"You are the largest liability we have."_

_"It is just about the discs for_ you!"

_"It's blurring your mind, Tommy..."_

Tommy shook his head and began backing away, tears pricking at his eyes as the reality of the situation finally hit him like a truck. He really was going to betray him... 

_No._

He reminded himself of all the times Tubbo stood by his side. In every single conflict, Tubbo was by his side and Tommy was always stuck by his. He promised, _promised_ ,that it was always going to be them together. Them against the world - that's how it started and that's how it will end. Together.

_"We have to trust eachother."_

"Not everyone is like you, Techno." Tommy hissed before spinning around and taking off into the woods, not even sparing another glance behind him to where the man stood alone, surrounded in shadow.

Techno closed his eyes and sighed. His younger brother was loyal to the current president, his best friend, and while it was an endearing trait, it was clear that it was also destined to be his downfall. 

Ironic.

"Okay, Theseus. When your people finally turn against you, you'll know where to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this shit out while i was at work
> 
> may the lord judge me for my sins


End file.
